Piece by Piece
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [ONESHOT] A story for those who never lose faith on men. An inspiration based on Piece by Piece, Kelly's song. T for divorce. #HunHan EXO, GS!


"_I'm sorry, I just can't hold it back. You know, things won't work easily, right?_"

"_W-What do you mean by that?_"

"_I'm sorry, but I think our marriage won't work._"

.

.

.

**Piece by Piece**

**©Huang and Wu, 2019.**

**A story for all women who never lose faith on men.**

**This is about a woman who learns about love, from her eternal love, and from her loving mother.**

**For you; let all those angels know how worthy you are.**

**You are all worthy.**

.

.

.

Ibuku, adalah wanita yang sangat kuat. Ia begitu murah senyum, lemah lembut, siapa tidak mencintainya? Ibuku juga sangat baik—ia sangat perhatian pada para anak jalanan yang tinggal di jalan dekat rumahku. Ibuku sangat luar biasa, luar dalam. Ia sangat cantik, begitu cantik hingga tidak ada seorang pun yang tega untuk memarahinya—bahkan kedua orangtuanya sekalipun.

Tapi tentu, semua berubah semenjak Ayahku pergi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi 20 tahun lalu. Tiba-tiba saja, Ibu dan Ayah bertengkar di dalam kamar. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal dewasa yang olehku—pada masa itu—tidak memahaminya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, tapi aku tidak suka cara Ayah berbicara pada Ibu—_he should never scream on her like that_. Setelah pertengkaran itu, satu-satunya yang aku ingat adalah ketika Ayah berjalan keluar kamar. Ia melihatku sejenak, dan matanya—aku sangat yakin—berair. Ia menghampiriku, mencium keningku dengan lembut, kemudian berjalan keluar rumah dengan menghentak-hentak. Aku menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti.

Ibu masih menangis. Aku mendengar suara tangisannya yang sesenggukan dalam kamar. Penasaran, aku pergi menghampirinya. Baru saja hendak membuka pintu, Ibu sudah berjalan keluar. Matanya sembab berair, dan aku yakin saat itu, bahwa pipi sebelah kirinya memerah. Ia menatapku, menyeka air matanya dengan kasar, dan langsung mendekapku. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, _did Dad hurts Mom_?

"_It's okay, darling. Everything is going to be okay. You are okay._"

Ia menghiburku, tapi aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menghiburku. Ibu mengusap rambutku dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku—yang baru berumur 8 tahun saat itu—hanya bisa mendekapnya balik dan mencium pipinya. Saat itu aku tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi, Ibu tentu butuh seseorang untuk menyenangkannya.

"_I'm okay, Mommy. Don't worry, lets go out and play at the park_!"

Ia tersenyum—senyum yang manis sekali, dan kemudian mengiyakan. Ia mengecup keningku, kemudian kami berjalan ke kamarku untuk bersiap pergi. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya saat itu, _did she get hurt by Dad_? _But why would Dad hurt her_?

"_Ready, my girl_?"

"_Yes, Mom_!"

**-xoxo-**

Yap, dan sekarang aku memahami masa laluku. Setelah bermain bersama Ibu, aku tidak pernah lagi melihatnya menangis. Tentu saja, Ibu tidak pernah mau menangis di hadapanku, dan aku memahaminya. Seiring bertambahnya umurku, pemikiranku semakin dewasa. Aku menjaganya, meyakinkannya bahwa tidak akan ada yang menyakitinya lagi.

"_Mom, may I ask you something_?"

Saat itulah, saat aku mulai menanyainya mengenai masa laluku, Ibu bercerita segalanya. Mengenai permasalahannya dengan Ayah, mengenai seorang wanita masa lalu Ayah yang kembali dan merebut Ayah dari Ibu, dan tentang perceraian. Oh, _God_! Aku tidak percaya bahwa Ayah lebih memilih wanita lain dibanding Ibuku! Ibuku, yang begitu cantik, cerdas, mapan, luar biasa, adalah pilihan kedua Ayah?

"_But now, I'm not mad at him. He deserves someone better than me, honey. I won't get mad at him. He is incredible, he is still the best man I have ever had. He is still my love._"

Mendengar kalimat itu, membuatku semakin marah pada Ayah. Apa yang Ayah lakukan pada Ibu benar-benar di luar dugaan. Bahkan, dengan penuh kerendah-hatian, Ibu masih mencintai pria itu! Pria yang telah menyakitinya, meninggalkannya untuk seorang wanita lain. Ia menyakiti hati Ibuku, yang bahkan masih mencintainya dan mengaguminya.

"_Mommy, you should never think about him again. Never_!_ You are amazing, Mommy, and I love your for that_."

Aku mendekap wanita hebat itu, menyalurkan simpatiku padanya. Aku, anaknya, yang bahkan baru tahu mengenai rasa sakit hati itu. Aku marah, aku tidak percaya bahwa ada pria seperti Ayahku di luar sana—atau bahkan malah semua pria seperti itu? Aku menaruh dendam pada Ayahku, dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya.

Setidaknya, itulah yang aku pikirkan saat aku berumur 15 tahun.

**-xoxo-**

Aku bertemu seorang pria muda. Ia begitu tampan, karismatik, mempesona, dan _plus of all_ adalah kecerdasannya yang memukau. Ia rendah hati, baik sekali pada semua orang. Ah, aku begitu mengaguminya beserta segala kesempurnaannya. Meskipun ia adalah salah seorang adik kelasku, tapi aku tahu bahwa hatiku mengaguminya, dan aku tidak akan munafik akan hal itu.

"_Luhan, lets go or we all are going to be late to class_!"

Ya, namaku Luhan. Pada umur 20 tahun ini, aku menimba ilmu di salah satu universitas hebat Korea Selatan. Aku adalah mahasiswa tingkat tiga, pada saat itu. Di universitas inilah, aku bertemu seorang pria hebat, yang sebelumnya telah aku deskripsikan. Ya, dia adalah adik kelasku, Oh Sehun.

Aku mulai dekat dengan Sehun semenjak kami sama-sama menjadi panitia penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Ia menjadi ketua kedisiplinan saat itu, dan merupakan panitia paling muda. Meskipun sangat muda, divisi kedisiplinan berjalan dengan sangat lancar—bahkan tidak ada masalah apapun di dalamnya, termasuk masalah keuangannya pun dapat di-_handle_ dengan baik. Aku adalah ketua divisi medis, begitu berkebalikan dengannya. Aku membantu mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru yang sakit dan terluka, sementara ia dan divisi-divisinya memarahi mereka agar tidak merepotkan barisan. Rasanya ingin kuhajar dia, tapi di sisi lain aku mengagumi profesionalismenya, membuatnya begitu keren.

"_Excuse me, I'm looking for a student named Youngjin here._"

Aku tengah menangani mahasiswa bernama Youngjin tadi ketika seorang Sehun mencarinya sampai ke unit kesehatan. Itulah pertama kalinya kami, secara tidak sengaja, bertemu _face-to-face_. Ia menatapku lama, dan tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Aku tersenyum malu padanya, kemudian membantu Youngjin untuk turun dari kasur kesehatan. Sehun segera membantuku juga, dan mulai dari situlah, kami tak terpisahkan.

Sehun sering mengajakku jalan, entah itu ke _bookstore_, ke taman, atau hanya sekedar berkunjung ke rumahku. Ibuku sangat senang dengan keberadaan Sehun, apalagi diriku yang menaruh kekaguman padanya. Sehun adalah pribadi yang santun dan menyenangkan, teman obrol yang baik menurut Ibuku. Ah, dari ucapan-ucapan Ibuku saja, aku sudah tahu bahwa ia sangat menyenangi Sehun di sisi keluarga kami.

"_He is a good man. You shall fall in love to him, Luhan._"

"_I do, Mom. I really fall for him._"

Ibuku memelukku setelah itu, dekapan yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Ia membisikkan kata-kata doa dan restu untukku, membuatku haru dan menangis di pundaknya. Ia menguatkanku untuk mencintai Sehun dengan tulus, memberinya cinta yang tidak bisa Sehun dapatkan dari siapapun.

Esoknya, _surprisingly after that event_, Sehun menyatakan cintanya padaku. Ia membawaku ke sebuah taman bermain kecil, dan kami bermain ayunan bersama. _Childish _memang, tapi aku menikmatinya. Sehun kemudian menutup mataku, dan setelah membukanya, sebuah buket bunga cantik tergantung pada ayunan di sampingku, bersama dengan sepucuk surat. Aku masih menyimpan surat itu, bahkan hingga sekarang.

_Let us love til the death tear us apart_

_And let us be the happiest we can be_

_To the eternity, I love you with all my heart_

_For Xi Luhan, from Oh Sehun_

**-xoxo-**

Kami menjalani hubungan yang membahagiakan, membuat iri beberapa orang tentunya. Kami tidak terlalu obsesif, terlebih Sehun tidak melarangku untuk tetap berteman dengan teman-teman lelakiku. Aku sungguh bahagia bersama Sehun. Dia tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku tersenyum seperti orang gila, atau hanya sekedar merasa seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Ibuku tahu soal hubungan ini, dan tentu ia sangat mendukung kami. Ia beberapa kali mengajak Sehun makan malam di rumah kami, dan kami bertiga senang bersenda gurau bersama. Seiring dengan bertumbuhnya Sehun, ia semakin dewasa. Ah, aku semakin mengaguminya, dan ia selalu bisa membuatku jatuh hati lagi dan lagi.

Aku lulus dua tahun lebih awal dari Sehun, dan sesekali aku membantunya untuk masalah perkuliahan. Aku diterima kerja di sebuah organisasi nonpemerintah yang bergerak di bidang sosial, dan hal pertama yang Sehun lakukan ketika mendengarnya adalah mendekapku erat dan mengangkatku ke udara. Ia ikut bahagia bersamaku, dan aku tidak dapat membayangkan momen lebih bahagia seperti apa yang dapat terjadi antara diriku dengan Sehun.

Setidaknya pada saat itu, hingga momen yang jauh lebih membahagiakan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Di hari kelulusan Sehun, ia membawaku ke taman kampus tempat kami biasa bersenda gurau bersama atau membicarakan buku-buku perpustakaan. Taman itu sedang kosong, tapi bebungaan sedang mekar-mekarnya karena musim semi telah tiba. Sehun berlutut di hadapanku, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang tak pernah kusangka akan ia keluarkan untukku.

"_Xi Luhan, with all of my heart, will you love me to the eternity, and be a mother for my children_?"

_And of course, I couldn't say no for that_. _That was the happiest moment of me, in my life_.

**-xoxo-**

Di hari pernikahanku dengan Sehun, semua orang bersukacita. Kawan-kawanku datang, memberikan _support_ yang luar biasa. Ibuku tak dapat berhenti menangis haru pada hari itu, tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menyaksikanku berjalan di ke altar dan menikahi pria yang aku cintai. Aku mendekapnya malam itu, mengatakan bahwa aku sangat berterimakasih padanya.

Ibu, wanita hebat yang tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku, di saat ia punya seribu alasan untuk meninggalkanku saat kecil. Ibu, wanita hebat yang tidak pernah menyerah pada pria, selalu mencintai Ayahku, bahkan hingga titik pernikahanku. Ia mencintai Ayahku, masih mencintainya, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Aku tak pernah mengerti sekuat apa hatinya hingga ia kebal terhadap cintanya yang begitu menyakitkan, tapi begitulah Ibu.

"_I'm so happy for you, my dear. You really are a gift God gave me_."

"_And you are the angel God gave me, Mom. Thank you, for everything you have done for me_."

"_Anything for you, my dear_."

Dan begitulah, Ibuku, yang selalu berterimakasih pada Tuhan atas keberadaan diriku.

**-xoxo-**

6 tahun sudah pernikahanku berjalan dengan Sehun. Bersama dengan anak kami, Sarah Oh, kami menjalani hidup sederhana yang bahagia di Amerika Serikat. Sehun mendapatkan promosi pekerjaan di Amerika, dan aku pun mendapat undangan bekerja di Amerika sebagai pegawai panti sosial di sana. Aku senang menjalankan hidup ini bersama keluargaku, sebuah keluarga kecil yang kemudian membawaku pada kehidupan paling membahagiakan.

Ibu telah meninggal dunia saat umurku 25 tahun, satu tahun setelah pernikahanku dengan Sehun. Aku sungguh sedih saat itu, tapi tentu, melihatnya meninggal dengan damai di atas kasur tuanya, di rumah sederhana kami di Busan, membuatku menangis haru. Ia telah mengajarkanku hal-hal yang tak aku dapat dari siapapun di dunia ini—bahkan dari tempatku menimba ilmu sekalipun. Ia mengajarkanku mengenai cinta abadi yang tidak pernah lekang oleh waktu.

Ketika kabar Ibuku meninggal tersiar, seluruh kenalan dan teman-teman Ibu datang melayat jenazahnya. Ibu begitu dicintai semua orang. Semua datang ke gereja untuk memberkatinya, mendoakannya hal-hal baik. Ibu begitu menginspirasi banyak orang, betapa sosoknya adalah guru bagi kami semua.

Satu hal yang mencengangkanku adalah kedatangan Ayahku secara diam-diam ke pemakamannya. Aku mengenali seorang pria tua yang datang dengan sebuah tongkat berjalan dan seorang pria muda membantunya berjalan. Aku dan Sehun menatapnya dari kejauhan, mengenalinya sebagai Ayahku yang telah meninggalkan Ibu saat aku masih kecil. Pria tua itu memegangi nisannya, menangis dalam diam. Aku bisa merasakan luka yang dalam di sana, betapa ia tak mampu membayar luka yang ia tinggalkan pada Ibu dan luka pada dirinya sendiri pun tak tersembuhkan. Pria muda di sampingnya menghiburnya, membopohnya dengan lembut. Aku yakin pria itu adalah anaknya, yang secara tidak langsung adalah saudaraku—aku bahkan tak tahu punya saudara beda ibu. Pria tua itu mencium nisan Ibuku, kemudian menaruh sebuket bunga di sana. Setelahnya, mereka berjalan pergi, meninggalkan nisan yang masih baru itu.

Aku dan Sehun berjalan ke nisan itu, menatap buket bunga indah yang ditinggalkan di sana. Aku menyadari bahwa ada cinta di sana, cinta yang tak tersampaikan selama mereka jauh, cinta yang hanya mereka pendam masing-masing. Kenapa manusia begitu egois dengan dirinya, padahal dirinya tahu bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai? Aku mengambil sepucuk surat yang tertinggal di sana, pesan yang aku yakin Ayahku harap dapat dibaca oleh Ibuku, suatu saat nanti.

_I still love you_

_And will always love you_

_Sorry for my ego, for that we never met again_

_And yes, til the death tears us apart_

_You are still my love_

_It was all only ego, and I'm sorry for that_

Saat itu juga, Sehun menahanku dan aku menangis dalam dekapannya, bersama dengan angin yang berhembus lembut, menenangkanku.

**-xoxo-**

Aku belajar banyak hal, dari kehidupan Ibu dan Ayahku. Betapa ego membuat mereka terluka, tanpa mengetahui bahwa satu-satunya jalan adalah untuk merajut semuanya dari awal. Betapa mereka menyembunyikan cinta mereka, membiarkan lukanya menganga bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya. Ketika salah satu dari mereka pergi, luka itu semakin menganga dan hanya penyesalan yang tersisa.

Ibu adalah wanita yang hebat, luar biasanya ia dapat menutupi luka itu dengan senyum yang merekah di tiap harinya, membantuku ke sekolah, mendukungku di universitas, merestuiku dengan Sehun, dan mempercayakan diriku pada Sehun. Pada akhirnya, ia meninggal dengan tenang di atas kasurnya, membiarkan dirinya bernostalgia dengan cinta sehidup sematinya. Ayahku.

Ayah adalah pria yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Tak kusangka bahwa cintanya begitu besar, membuatnya tak dapat melepas Ibu pergi begitu saja. Penyesalan tentu ada pada hatinya, membuat lukanya semakin menganga seiring dengan Ibuku yang dipanggil Tuhan. Semesta ini jahat, tidak memberi mereka kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi, setidaknya bertatap muka dan saling meyakinkan bahwa masing-masing menjalani hidup dengan sepatutnya. Tak bisa kubayangkan seberapa luas dan dalam cinta Ayah pada Ibu, hingga ia menangis sendu di atas nisan Ibu, merelakan cintanya pergi menghadap Tuhan.

Kini, aku percaya bahwa tidak semua pria di dunia ini jahat. Sehun memberiku kepercayaan penuh bahwa ia adalah pria yang layak untuk diperjuangkan, layak untuk dicintai olehku. Diriku, yang pernah tersakiti di masa lalu, yang tidak tahu apapun tapi hanya bisa mencintai. Dengan kehadiran Ayah di atas nisan Ibu, membuatku menyimpulkan satu hal mengenai hubungan mereka.

Mereka saling mencintai, hanya saja semesta belum merestui kebersamaan mereka.

Dan kuharap, untuk saat ini saja, aku harap semesta mau mendukung kebersamaanku dengan Sehun.

**-xoxo-**

_You are worthy of love._

_You are priceless._

_Someone truly loves you._

_Hold that lucky person tight,_

_and never let go of it._

**FIN**


End file.
